


What Lies in Shadow

by knifekeef (g0re_wh0re)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Idk if I'm going to give them all human forms or not yet, Kind of Keith/all the Shiro variants but also they're all monsters, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, Other, Violent Sex, Werewolves, excessive cum, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0re_wh0re/pseuds/knifekeef
Summary: By daytime, the world ticks and turns as expected. By night, though, a myriad of monstrous beings take up residence in the unwatched corners, occasionally crawling out to play...And Keith gets fucked by all of them.(This is an extremely self-indulgent compilation of related instances in which Keith encounters, and is fucked by, a bunch of monsters that are also kind of Shiro? Tags in individual chapter notes as well. Please let me know if I've neglected to tag something.)
Relationships: Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	What Lies in Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves, Extremely Dubious Consent, Biting, Violent Sex, Knotting, Tummy Bulge, Excessive Cum, Face-Fucking, Asphyxiation, Mild Blood, Cock Warming

The night is starless and mercilessly cold, wind nipping at Keith's skin where he is careless enough to expose it, outside his tattered and torn jacket. It is the warmest piece of clothing he owns, and the way it leaves him shivering is a never-ending reminder of how foolish it is of him to venture outside after dark. 

Not that he has much of a choice. His manager insists that _Keith_ is the only one capable of closing up to his liking, so he put the bitter man on as many closing shifts as Keith would stand. Now that winter is closing in on them, that means walks home in the dark. 

Alone.

He's just _asking_ for something terrible to happen to him. Though the main roads are well-lit and usually safe enough, Keith's middle-of-nowhere living arrangements meant taking backroads and, at times, trekking through pure forest. There's a path, but it offers little comfort. After all, the curse of the land made itself known only after sundown, manifesting in the many monstrous creatures that haunted the woods and lakes at night. Sometimes they ventured into cities and wreaked havoc there, but the less-populated (and less protected) areas were the real playground. 

Keith is almost unsurprised when, on this stupid, cold Thursday night, a downright chilling growl from the darkness is his only warning before he's tackled to the ground by something crushingly heavy. His head hits the dirt hard, and comprehension comes slow in the next few seconds, but finally Keith can make out what it is that's shoving its wet nose into his neck and hair to snuffle and scent him thoroughly: a hulking wolf, fur stark black all over. Keith screams, trying in vain to squirm out from under the wolf, which only growls at him threateningly. Its message is clear. Keith closes his mouth with a terrified whimper. 

His knife is in his pocket, but when he reaches for it, the monster pins his wrist to the ground. The claws digging into his flesh are unrelenting, and Keith makes a strangled noise of pain. The wolf finally seems satisfied with Keith's scent, since it drags a hot, wet tongue over his face before throwing its head back and giving a brain-rattling howl. The boy freezes up in terror. There couldn't be just _one_ wolf in these woods. What if it was calling its friends, letting them know of the freshly-caught prey?

It turns out that Keith was right to be worried. Not long after, another wolf emerges from the shadows, just as big as its sibling. The newcomer is slower, stalking towards them with a lowered head and alert eyes, muscles coiled to pounce should the need arise. It, too, appraises Keith's scent, and apparently finds it to be pleasing, because the growl that it gives sounds almost… approving.

Keith shivers and tries again to wriggle away, but it's a laughable attempt now that both the wolves are there, differing only by the way the newcomer has white shot through it's dark fur and a thick scar across the bridge of its nose. Together, they bite Keith's clothing between their teeth and use it to drag him kicking and screaming off the path, deeper into the trees. Not a soul was nearby to hear Keith's pleas… except for other monsters, of course. 

Their den is constructed of furs and skins, creating a shelter between two huge trees, reinforced with branches and large stones. It's smaller than Keith expected it to be; the two of them must live alone, separate from a larger pack. Keith might find that reassuring, if the wolves weren't already making quick work of his clothes, simply tearing them from his body in pieces rather than bothering with removing them the proper way. Keith is too stricken with terror to protest. Soon, the cold claims his naked body, chased away only by the heat of the two wolves in the den with him. At least the furs and skins making the walls keep the very worst of it out.

Keith will be comfortable as these beasts tear him limb from limb, at least. Every time one of them shifts even a little bit, Keith flinches violently. He clenches his eyes shut tight and tenses up his body almost painfully, anticipation and dread making him jumpy. The teeth in his skin never come, though. Instead, the black wolf shifts on top of him, heavy body squishing Keith into the ground once again. It meets Keith's eyes with it's own golden ones for a long moment, before leaning down and biting at Keith's shoulder. 

It's practically gentle compared to the full strength Keith knows that jaw possesses, and pure confusion captures him in the time between the bite and the realization that the wolf has something other than eating in mind for him. The heavy hardon bumping against his thigh helps the thought process. Keith is bleeding, but he barely feels it, overcome with numbing adrenaline and fear. The wolf ruts a little clumsily between his legs, but shortly after growls in frustration, finding the position inaccessible. 

The older wolf, the one with the scar, snuffs and noses the black one away from Keith, rolling the boy over onto his stomach. It pushes his tangled hair aside and laps the sweat from the nape of his neck, dragging a high-pitched noise from Keith that it ignores entirely. In a sick rendition of foreplay, it licks and bites it's way down Keith's scarred back, adding teeth marks to the canvas and licking up the blood happily. 

Keith stiffens further when it reaches his ass, too scared to speculate on what might be coming next. It ends up being that same hot tongue, licking and drooling between his cheeks and over the hole, dripping hotly over his balls and down his cock. Keith's traitorous sex is twitching in interest. He whimpers pathetically when the wolf uses a front leg to shove his hips up, forcing him onto his knees and raising his ass to a more easily accessible position. The next thing he knows is burning heat coaxing his entrance open, tight from his horror but inevitably giving to that sinful tongue anyway. Shamefully, Keith has to try not to moan as his face is pressed into the dirt, his length hardening between his legs from the stimulation. 

He can't help it. It feels _good_ , the wolf playing with his rim and fucking it's long, hot tongue into him. There's enough drool there for it to squelch on each thrust and to drip gratuitously down Keith's junk and onto the ground, soon mixing with the precum that starts to leak from him too. Gasping moans fill the den along with the scent of the wolves' growing arousal, the wet sound of the scarred one opening Keith up. There was no doubt about what the end goal was; the other wolf paces with wound up nervous energy, eager for its turn, and Keith can see the red cock between its legs, swollen and impatient. It's _big_ , just as big as the owner's size would suggest. Keith couldn't imagine how it would fit without splitting him in two.

The black wolf finally nips at the other in its impatience, growling lowly. Keith trembles as the scarred one works its tongue out of him to respond. He thinks that one might be the leader of the two, though the black one challenges it like a bratty sibling. Thankfully, the confrontation is over soon and without anything more than some nipping and growling, the older wolf finally relenting and letting the younger approach Keith once again. Ass up and hole loosened and wet, it's all too easy for it to start to wedge that fat cock into Keith. The boy chokes on his own spit and moans loudly into the dirt as he's pried open even wider than before. He's never taken more than his own fingers back there, but he didn't know that it could feel like _this_ \-- heavy and full and delicious, almost too much. In his current position, he can look back and see his own red cock, bouncing with each rough thrust, and the way his tummy bulges with the shape of the wolf's much larger member. The sight draws a strangled whimper from him, Keith's dick jerking pathetically and shooting cum onto the messy ground with a sob from its owner.

He isn't allowed to go soft. A paw traps his useless little sex against his belly, where each roll of the black wolf's hips, each brush of warm fur against his ass, each pant and growl from behind him makes the bulge in his belly stand out more and more. Keith moans and pants, tongue poking out from his teeth, eyes rolled back obscenely as pleasure makes him dizzy and unaware. He's never experienced a fucking like this, so deep and good that he loses the ability to think straight. The wolf is clearly pleased with the orgasm still making Keith clench and shake, yanking the boy's body closer and…

And…

Keith can feel the knot at the wolf's base swelling bigger with each pass of his hips, bumping and teasing at his sloppy hole, threatening to push in but never quite doing so. With every thrust and every shout, Keith finds himself _anticipating_ it, becoming more and more desperate to feel it forcing him open even further. He cries into the dirt, drools all over his face and chin, begs mindlessly in incomprehensible chanting for the monster to claim him fully.

Keith screams out loud when the swollen knot finally pops inside of him, clawing at the ground in the most intense orgasm he's ever ridden through. It seems like it goes on and on forever. His balls empty as he trembles, vision whiting out, twitching and clamping down tight on the wolf's fat cock and knot. The wolf is cumming too, Keith realizes after several long moments of bliss, growling and whining and emptying spurt after spurt of burning-hot seed into him with little twitches and ruts of his hips. 

The wolves give him a moment to cool down some, which Keith uses just dragging himself back from the mind-numbing haze he'd been in. His hips are well and truly tied to the black wolf's, as each tiny twitch and movement reminds him. In fact, Keith finds his own hips moving without his permission, rocking down on the wolf's sex in little ruts, teasing himself on the knot. He can't help it, it feels fucking _incredible_ , and the length is so swollen that it rubs and bumps against his sweet spot each time. His own cock dribbles and drools helplessly, spent balls desperately trying to pump every last drop of cum out as Keith's pleasure is drawn out.

Just when Keith thinks that exhaustion will overtake him, he's reminded of the presence of the second wolf, which had apparently laid there and watched hungrily as its counterpart fucked Keith silly. Now, the wolf with the thick scar across its nose stands and stalks closer to where the two of them are tied, its cock every bit as big as the one stuffed inside of him already, if not bigger. Keith's eyes track it tiredly, but he'd be lying if he said he still felt fear for it, after the thorough fucking he just got. If anything, he's wary of the fact that it will probably want to fuck him too, and he's just so comfortable and sleepy…

The wolf stands before where his face rests in the mess of drool Keith had made, nuzzling and licking at him in a way that might be reassuring if it weren't so hot and hungry. Keith groans weakly, and it must take that as a sign that Keith is ready to be used again, because it settles itself over the boy such that its junk bumps against his face. It leaves a wet smear behind. The intention is obvious, and though Keith resists at first, a threatening growl from the monster is enough to make him give in with a whimper. Keith has given head before, but never on a dick this _big_ , and certainly never in this position, his ass up and plugged with cock and his face down on the ground. 

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the wolf doesn't seem to expect Keith to do much work. Keith reluctantly opens his mouth and the wolf happily shoves its cock inside, unfazed by the way the human boy gags and chokes. The taste is like the smell of sex and musk that fills the den, but condensed, a hundred times stronger-- and a hundred times more intoxicating. That, plus the black wolf behind him giving the occasional thrust or pulse? Keith is back under the haze again in no time, finding himself taking more and more wolf sex in his mouth, and finally forced down his throat. 

This fuck is slower, the older wolf taking it's time rolling its hips and claiming Keith's throat. It's achier and less pleasurable than before, but Keith is such a pliant puddle of sex that it doesn't matter, especially with the constant stimulation to his puffy rim and swollen prostate. Soon he finds this, too, to be terribly arousing, his dick hard once again from the feeling of the massive length stretching out his jaw and throat, the scent flooding his senses and making him dizzy. He moans and drools over it, nuzzling the furry underside of the wolf when it gets close to his face, lips kissing the knot at the end of each thrust. 

It's all too much. Keith cried overstimulated tears as the black wolf grabs his hips and fucks him more quickly with his swollen knot, the one by his mouth now smushing his lips against his teeth with each rougher and rougher thrust as the older wolf becomes more eager. Keith's orgasm comes as a drowning, breathless and prolonged burning around his ears and neck, too worked up for it to be more than a high-pitched note held for far too long rather than a single peak. His throat works around the cock wedged in it and he gags, even as the older wolf snarls and finally forces its knot behind Keith's teeth, plugging them together and stopping what little breath Keith had been able to get.

The boy's vision swims. He's exhausted and fucked out as the wolf in front of him pumps hot cum directly into his belly, making him swell up even more with uncomfortable heat. His eyes roll back as he struggles in vain to breathe, but neither wolf makes any sign of pulling back or helping him. Instead, they lay on top of him, leaving their cocks and knots to be warmed by Keith's body as they rest, content. 

Keith passes out smothered in sex and black fur.

-

When Keith wakes, there's sunlight outside, peeking in through the cracks near the bottom of the den coverings and shining through some of the thinner patches. Keith can breathe again, but there's still a cock sheathed in his ass-- though there are no longer wolves in the den, but two men, sleeping soundly. They're curled up with Keith and one another on a pile of furs rather than on the ground. As Keith comes to his senses, he realizes that the junk in him is soft enough for him to try to extract himself from the pile, which he does as panic rises in his throat. His clothes are still there, torn to shreds, almost as ruined as his ass. How the fuck is he supposed to get home like this? Keith stands, dread mounting in his chest as he cast around in vain for a solution. 

"You aren't leaving us so soon," one of the men swipes Keith's leg out from underneath him, causing him to stumble and fall back onto the furs with a yelp, making the other man stir. The one that dragged him back down is the same one whose dick Keith's rear was just acquainted with-- the black wolf from the night before, he realizes. The other man must be the older one, then, and he has the jagged scar on his face to match. Which makes them…

Werewolves. Of course. No wolf could have constructed this den, only a human's hands could have made the intricate weaves and knots. Keith looks between them with panic, trying to scramble away with another scream threatening to bubble out of his throat. 

"Now, now, don't look like that sweetheart. You weren't so scared of me last night, huh?" The black wolf wears a wicked, crooked grin that makes Keith shiver and his exposed cock twitch in interest. Traitor. Though one man is younger, the two look startlingly alike, not unlike the brothers. While he's inspecting them with curiosity, Keith realizes that they've retained their fluffy ears and tails in the transition into men. It's… kind of cute, he has to admit. But he _really_ needs to get out of here, despite how his sore ass throbs in protest.

"This has been fun, but I need to go," Keith tries again, attempting to yank his leg back from where the black wolf has his ankle held firm in one big, clawed hand. He doesn't let go. 

"Nah-ah, not so fast, cutie. Champ here hasn't had a go at your ass yet." He indicates the other wolf with a grin and said older wolf grunts dismissively, though his tail sways and betrays his interest. Keith gulps and looks between them, trying to figure out his odds of getting away before the wolves are good and ready to let him go.

They're slim.

Arousal boils in Keith's groin, despite himself. 

Thankfully, the black wolf doesn't seem to expect an answer from him. He tugs Keith close so that the boy is sprawled on top of him gracelessly, kissing him with more teeth and tongue than lips. Once again, Keith's skin yields to the sharp teeth, and once again, he finds himself not caring as the wolf laps it up. It seems that the long doggy tongue is another thing that persisted through the transformation. Keith mewls and moans softly, finding himself lost again embarrassingly quickly. It's like hypnotism, the way the wolf makes him melt just by shoving his tongue in Keith's mouth, but he's about to get fucked again and all he can do is hope that it's half as good as last night as his dick fills out between his thighs. 

They've traded spots; the other wolf, Champ?, comes up behind Keith while he and the younger wolf are kissing messily. Keith is so out of it that the first time they touch makes him nearly jump out of his skin, drawing a low chuckle from the perpetrator. "I don't- ah- don't even know your names," Keith protests weakly. The wolves are naked and so is he and he can tell that the older wolf is not interested in foreplay as his slick cock prods at Keith's loosened entrance. The black wolf laughs and tucks a strand of Keith's ruined hair behind his ear, caressing his face mockingly. 

"It's Kuro, babydoll. And my friend here is the Champion. Wanna know why we call him that?"

Keith chokes on his own spit when the Champion thrusts into him all at once, quick and merciless. His expression melts into one of pleasure immediately, any pain he might have felt negated by the way his hole still gaped from the rough knotting from the previous night. Keith makes a lewd sound and rolls his eyes back, pliant in Kuro's lap as he's fucked again.

"Oh, oh, _oh!_ " Keith moans and gasps, clumsily rolling his hips back into the fucking, begging wordlessly for more. "Look at you," Kuro growls, dark and possessive, claws brushing Keith's red cheek. Champion growls in agreement, eyes dark as he watches Keith's ass swallow his cock easily. "I think you're a little too loose back there, you slut. Bet you'd be able to take both of us, easy." 

Just the suggestion has Keith crying out through an early orgasm. He shakes and begs, "please, please, mo- oh!- ore!" Like something broken and eager to be used. Oh, how could Kuro deny a request like that? He growls approvingly and he and his brother move and reposition Keith until Kuro can press the wet tip of his cock against where Keith and the older wolf are already joined. Keith _sobs_ and tries to grind down, tries to take it, and Kuro can only maintain his composure for so long. The next time Keith comes down he swallows up both of their lengths, back arching and jaw dropping open in a stunning picture of ecstacy.

This time, the stretch burns, but Keith can't care. He's mindless once again, nothing but a toy for their use as the scent of musk and sex wipes his mind blank. His hips move on their own, helped by two pairs of wide, possessive hands. Somehow, in the middle of it, Keith gets the thought to tip his head down and peer at his belly.

He doesn't regret it. When both of them fuck into him, they bulge out his tummy even more than when Kuro was fucking him alone, and Keith puts his hand over them to feel it greedily with a long moan. It's amazing, how much his little body is taking. For a moment, Keith wishes he could stay here forever, doing nothing but getting fucked nice and deep in all his holes. They fuck him together; one moment, he's empty, the next, so full he doesn't know what to do with himself but cry and scream and beg incomprehensibly. 

The wolves last through another of Keith's orgasms, slowing down or speeding up together as if of one mind, pounding into the boy until he's limp as a doll between them. They even cum together, slamming Keith down on twin, fat knots and making his belly swell obscenely with how much cum they fill him with. Keith screams as something in him tears, able to do nothing but allow the two wolves in. He's more full than he's ever been, too full. Still, his useless cock jerks and spurts a pathetic amount of cum on himself.

Aftercare consists of the wolves licking Keith's tears up and rocking against each other inside of their broken lover, snuggling close, saying nothing. Keith cries with the pain of being spread around two wide knots, sniffling ugly and red. When the brothers finally start to go soft, Keith gets up slowly. He gathers his things and leaves. 

Kuro and Champion do nothing to stop him. They know he'll be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not pictured: Keith stumbling home naked with wolf cum leaking out of his ruined hole.


End file.
